


Untitled

by LettyToretto2014



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettyToretto2014/pseuds/LettyToretto2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Songfic based around Skater Boy by Avril Lavigne. Clark's like Lana since freshman year, but she couldn't get over the fact that he was 'different'. Summary sucks but give it a shot. That's about all i can say without giving away the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This story is rough around the edges, and i do mean rough. It doesn't flow well and kinda sucks, so you ask why bother posting it at all? I like it, even if it does suck. I'm not new to writing, just to posting, I've got the files on my computer to prove that i'm not new to this, i just want the criticism that i know other writers are able to give. Usually i don't have a problem fixing my issues, this one i just can't seem to fix on my own. So while it may suck, and seem like I can't write to save my life, that's not the case, i just can't edit. this is kinda like a diamond, it's still encased in coal, it needs to be cleaned and made pretty. i think that gets my point across.
> 
> Review with your ideas on how i can improve my writing, and also on a better title. i can't think of anything for this one other than going with the title of the song and that just seems kinda pointless i want to give the story an identity of its own not just tagging it on with the Song and saying there you go.  
>  
> 
> I don't own ANYTHING to do with this, including but is not limited to the Show Smallville and it's charters, or the Song Skater Boy. The song is Avril Lavigne's and the show belongs to a list of people including but not limited to The CW and DC Comics

Clark's POV

He was a boy; she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk; she did ballet.  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her; she'd never tell.  
Secretly she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.

He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth

I was sitting at lunch staring across the room at Lana Lang. I've had a thing for her since my brother and I started at this school.

"Clark, seriously stop pinning after her. She's never going to give you what you want" My best friend Chloe says across the table from me.

"And it's her loss man" My brother Oliver says from across the table.

"You're right, come on let's ditch" I say standing up.

Chloe, Oliver and Chloe's sister Lois stand up as well and we grab our stuff. We have to walk past Lana and her friends to dump our trays and to get outside. As we do they all look down at us, if only they knew who Ollie and I really were.

Lana's POV

5 years later

Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees?  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV.  
She calls up her friends.  
They already know.  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along, stands in the crowd.  
Looks up at the man that she turned down.

[2x:]  
He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

I was sitting with my son alone in the Luthor Manor. Lex has gone out of town again; he's been doing that a lot lately. Alex was sleeping so I decide to turn on the TV. It was on E!, and the E! News was on; there was a picture of Clark and Oliver in the corner of the screen.

"And finally, the long awaited Queen twins have finally taken over their fathers company. They fell off the grid when they were 14 years old, we now know they went to live with an Aunt and Uncle in a small Kansas town. They graduated high school and College before coming back to take over what their fathers company a week ago" The lady says and I feel like an idiot.

"Mrs. Luthor, you have a phone call" The maid says pointing to the desk, I nod turning the volume off before walking over to the desk and picking up the phone.

"This is Lana" I say.

"Hey it's Alisha" Alisha says from the other end.

"Hey, did you hear about Clark and Oliver" I ask her sitting down looking at the T.V.

"Yah, their holding a Press Conference tomorrow night, are you going" She asks and I see the invitation on my desk.

"Yah, I'll be there, I'll pick you up" I say and after setting things up I hang up and I turn up the volume again.

"We're looking forward to running Dad's company. It's something we've both been looking forward to for a long time. We're thankful for Aunt Martha and Uncle Jon for taking us in and letting us use their names in high school and college, giving us a normal life. But it's time we did what we've wanted to do for nine years now" Clark says then a picture of Clark and Oliver with the two girls they use to hang out with in high school is shown, all four are smiling.

"Lois and Chloe have been godsends with all this. They've known who we were since we were 15, and we love them both" Oliver says and they both smile.

The Next Night

Lana's POV

I've been to hundreds of these over the last four years, but I never thought that Clark would be hosting one. I walk in and am shocked to see the out come, apparently after their parents died, Clark and Oliver just dropped off the face of the earth. They stayed with Bruce Wayne for a few years, his butler raising the three boys until it got to be too much then no one knew where they went.

"Lana Lang, is that you" I hear someone ask from behind me, so I turn around.

"Luthor actually, you're Chloe Sullivan right" I ask her and she rolls her eyes.

"I was four years ago, Clark and I got married in our first year of college, its Chloe Queen now" She says with a smile before looking at her watch.

"Sorry, I have to go. We're about to start" She says then picking up her dress she almost runs to the stage to stand with Clark, Oliver and her sister.

Chloe's POV

Sorry, girl, but you missed out.  
Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now.  
We are more than just good friends.  
This is how the story ends.  
Too bad that you couldn't see...  
See that man that boy could be.  
There is more than meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside.

He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?

I'm with the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."

Walking up to stand with Clark, Oliver, and Lois I almost laugh. Leaning over to Lois I whisper to her.

"You'll never believe who Lana ended up with"

"That Whitney guy" She asks and I giggle a little bit.

"No, Lex. It's time to start" I say and she laughs a little before getting serious.

The questions start as soon as we wave at everyone. They fire off questions left and right, we answer most of them, some we openly laugh at, and I find one towards the end really funny, especially since Lana is here.

"Clark, we all know that you and Chloe married in your first year of college, are there any ex girl friends out there that are shocked to find out who you really are" One of the reporters asks and Clark looks at me and smiles, nodding towards the horde of reporters.

"Back then the four of us were all the best of friends. The boys wanted to fade into the background as much as possible, so we came up with disguises for them. Back then Punk was just starting to make a name for it's self and both Clark and Ollie were able to Skateboard so we used that. There was a girl that lived in the house next to The Kent's, Laura, Lauren, or maybe Lana, something like that, anyway, Clark thought she was pretty and tried to get her to talk to him for years. But because he was different she wouldn't give him the time of day. I remember one day at lunch we were all sitting together, Oliver and Lois had been together for a year at this point, and Clark was staring at the girl across the cafeteria and I told him that she was never going to give him what he wanted, she couldn't get past how we dressed, and it was like a switch went off in his head. He said something about me being right and suggested we cut the rest of the day. When we walked past the girl and all her friends they looked at us like we were below them and I remember thinking, if only you knew" I say smiling at the memory then shaking my head.

"Anyway about a month later Clark asked me out, we got married a couple months into our first year of college. One of our favorite artists back then was Avril Lavigne. We use to joke with Clark that the song Skater Boy could have been written about the two of us. So if you're watching, or even here, Laura, Laruen, Lana whatever your name is, this is for you" I say then nod to Lois who pulled up the ring tone we had made for this reason.

"I'm with the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."" I sing then smile. "You missed out on a great guy because you were too shallow to see past the mask. Thanks for that" I say almost smirking.

I don't really pay attention to the rest of the questions; I've hated these things since the first one we went to with Bruce. When they were done asking us questions we start making the round and I spot Lana almost crying and I smirk walking over to her.

"You know, he spent almost four years wishing you would talk to him. The day I told him to forget you we went back to the farm, the Kent's and Oliver, Lois, and I went to the loft while he talked with Martha. He was depressed for a week after that, and then just snapped out of it. I think most of it was him missing his mom. Around a month later we were together, and have been since. Lois and I had kept their secrete for almost four years and we were their best friends, we fell in love over the year, and after graduation he asked me to marry him, at the same time that Oliver asked Lois. We both said yes and the rest is history" I say and almost feel bad for her.

"They'll never be home you know" She almost snaps at me and I laugh.

"Just because Lex is never home doesn't mean that all billionaires are always gone. And when you help run your husband's company then you can always just go do to their office." I say, I was about to leave when I smirk.

"Just because all Lex wanted from you was a son, which you gave him what three years ago, doesn't mean Oliver and Clark are the same. I'm honestly surprised that Lex actually married you" I say then see Lex and Bruce walk in and over to us.

"Bruce, darling I thought you were too busy in Gotham tonight to make it" I ask him after hugging him and Lex.

"We thought that we would be, but things wrapped up sooner that we thought they would. And knew that the twins need all the support they can get to night" Bruce says then turns to Lana.

"Miss Lang, it's nice to see you" He says with a smirk and I see Lana about to correct him when Lex speaks up.

"Don't bait her, love, she doesn't know apparently. Lana there are divorce paper waiting for you at the castle. Alex's older brother Conner picked him up as well. My son will not be staying with you any longer" Lex says as Clark, and Oliver show up.

"Lex, Bruce, glad you were able to make it after all. Where are the boys at tonight" Clark asks with a smirk and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Dick is grounded so he's watching Alex, not sure about Conner though. After he dropped off Alex he almost flew off." Lex says as Lois walks up and I almost roll my eyes.

"Not sure why the GLC called me but he said he would be here soon" Lois says and Lana looks at her funny.

"GLC" She asks and Lois laughs.

"Genetic Love Child, Lionel was one crazy bastard" Clark says and I feel a gust of wind.

"But we all love Conner" I say with a smile, knowing he's standing somewhere close.

"Why didn't I know about him" Lana asks and I hear Conner laughs.

"Cause I didn't want you too, you were only the egg donor and incubator any way. Hey everyone, mom you look great, you too Aunt Lo" Conner says walking up and hugging all of us then turns to Lex.

"Papers were put on the desk you showed me, and I guess Alfred already told you that Alex was there. I have school in the morning so I came back." Conner tells him and he nods.

"Thanks Conner" He says then Clark speaks up.

"You can stay for about an hour, but you do have school tomorrow so I want you in bed by 11. How would you feel about spending the summers in Gotham with your dad and brother" Clark asks and Conner smiles.

"I would love it." He says then hugs Clark and I again.

"Summers and Weekends when you're not busy with school, that's the deal. And your grades need to stay up or the weekends will stop. It's not like he's not going to be around all the time anyway." Clark says and Conner nods.

"Go, meet people, have fun then head home. We'll see you in the morning" I tell him and he nods kissing my cheek.

"Love you mom, dad's uncle Ollie, aunt Lo" He says then in typical teenage fashion, walks over to the food.

"I'm not signing divorce papers Lex" Lana says and I roll my eyes.

"Sign them or we'll let you stay in the castle, and make sure you're taken care of until you remarry. If we have to take this to court, I will personally ruin you" Bruce says, his voice going low and sounding really close to Batman's voice.

Needless to say the papers were signed. It went through about a month later, a week after Lana took about two thousand dollars and we haven't heard from her since.

Conner graduated at the top of his class two years later, and Clark and I had a son of our own two months later.

Bruce and Lex raised Alex and Dick in Gotham, at Wayne Manor. Conner chose to go to college between Metropolis and Gotham so that he would be an equal distance from everyone; he graduated at the top of his class there too.

It's been 10 years since the boys took over the company that their father started. Clark and I ended up having three more kids, a little girl and then twins.

Oliver and Lois had a set of twins, a boy and a girl, and decided that, that was enough for them. We've all been happy and done well in life. It took us a while but between us, Lex, and Bruce we got Smallville turned around and also got all the Meteor rocks cleaned up. after finding out that the Queen's had actually found Clark in a field in Smallville while visiting Lionel, which explained all the abilities he had, Oliver and Clark dove into finding out everything they could about him. Their parents had kept the ship he was in when he landed and it was a great help.

It's been 16 years and I'm still with the Skater boy, and we couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it as much as possible! Review with your ideas. 
> 
> -Letty


End file.
